Lyoko Kids
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: "My parnts can't be Lyoko Warrers. They're not cool enogh!" The story of Spy Kids...Code Lyoko style!   Slghtly AU  ON HOLD UNTL FURTHR NOTCE!
1. Chapter 1

Yumi's POV:

"You guys getting ready for bed?" I asked, sticking my head into the bedroom the kids share.

"Once Kyle gets out of the bath room…" Lara said. "Funny, most people think that teen _girls _take forever in there…"

I laughed. "Ok, well…Good night."

"Wait! Can't you tell us a story first?" Lara asked. I smiled.

"What do you want to hear about?" I asked as I sat down on her bed.

"The Lyoko Warriors."

Surprise, surprise…

"You'll need to be a little more specific than that." I said. "After all, they had many adventures…"

"The wedding."

"So…it's time for the 2,723rd telling of the wedding story?" Kyle asked as he sat down on his own bed.

"Seems like it." I said, & began to tell them the story…

* * *

"What was the story tonight?" Ulrick asked as I sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Our wedding."

"Again? Won't that story scare them?"

"I liked our ceremony!" I said. "You know, until XANA showed up, but everybody got away safely…"

Ulrick laughed. "Those were the days."

"By the way, I got called to their school today for a parent teacher conference. Did you know that Lara has been skipping school a couple times a month?"

"Why would she be skipping?"

"I don't know. Also, Kyle's _not _on the soccer team like he said he was…"

"Why would his teacher know that?" Ulrick asked.

"Because his teacher happens to be the soccer coach."

"…Good point. Wait, then what does he do on the days he claims he has practice?"

"…I'm not really sure." I knew there had been something I had forgotten to ask the teacher. "My point is that they're hiding stuff from us."

"So? They're teens. We hid stuff from our parents all the time at their age…"

"Yes, but that was because of XANA. We hid that stuff because we didn't want to get locked up in a mental hospital!"

"Yumi, I'm sure it's nothing. It's perfectly normal for teens to do stuff like that…After all, that's why we walked away from the Lyoko. We wanted a normal life, right?"

"Of course." I said. "But if Lara gets caught cutting again, she'll be a normal _grounded _teenage girl…"

* * *

**As you can tell, this is set way after Season 4 & will be a little bit AU. If you want to be more specific, Lara & Kyle are a year apart in age, but both are around the age the original Lyoko Warriors were in the show. So, that makes Yumi & Ulrick…the average age of a couple who has kids in their teens? I'm not 100% sure what that number would be…**

**Also, if you want to see pictures of what Lara & Kyle look like, I've posted the links on my profile…**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yumi's POV:

"What are you looking at?" I asked Ulrick. He was supposed to be getting ready for work while the kids got ready for school. "Why is the Lyoko Project e-mailing you?"

"…Because Willem is missing." Ulrick said, not looking up. "They want us to take the assignment."

"Just because there's a missing agent?" I asked. "We're retired! Don't they have other agents to handle this?"

"He's not the only person missing. Believe me, if it was only him, I think they would send anybody…"

"Wait a minute…you didn't say yes to this, did you? Because I know that since the government got involved everything's been more organized & there are more people to work on Lyoko now…"

"Yumi, I have no intention of taking any assignments." Ulrick said, turning to face me. "We just keep getting e-mails because we were considered to be among the best agents."

I was about to reply when I heard the sound of something falling on the floor. Hearing both Lara & Kyle start to argue over whose fault it was convinced me that something had broken.

Again.

* * *

"Do we have to watch this?" Lara asked.

"You guys are the ones who broke the remote control." I said.

"I like it." Kyle said.

"It's for little kids!" Lara said.

"But it's cool!"

Tuning out the argument, but keeping an eye on them so nothing _else _got broken, I turned to Ulrick. "I still think it's sort of creepy that Sissy now hosts a TV show for preschoolers."

"I think it's sort of creepy that Kyle loves it so much…" Ulrick said quietly.

"Guys! When the action figure comes out, can I get it?" Kyle asked us.

"What?" I asked.

"For the new character. When his action figure comes out, can I get it?"

On the screen, Sissy was introducing a new mutant friend to the other characters on the islnd. There was something familiar about him…

When I figured it out, I glanced at Ulrick. I could tell we were thinking the same thing…

It looked exactly like Willem.

* * *

**Looks like things are about to get interesting, doesn't it?**

**Please review!**


End file.
